Is life real?
by Cullen Twihard
Summary: Edah Black is just your average teenager. She lived a normal life, not a care in the world... until she move back to La Push with her family. Her life becomes full of confusion when she discovers she is part vampire and her sibling are wolves. it gets her thinking, is life real? RATED T FOR LANGUAGE
1. Confusion

Rain pattered down on the window as I watched the trees pass by at top speed. This place was sadly going to be my home, until we move _again_. We eventually got out of the forest and arrived at the large house in La Push. Memories start coming to me from deep in my mind. Has it really been three years since we were last here?

My name is Edah Lylabell Black, youngest daughter/child of Jacob and Renesmee Black. I have three sisters, we are quadruplets. I also have three bothers. The eldest of us is 24 year old E.J, short for Edward Jacob, then its 21 year old Sean, after we have 20 year old Kaden, then us four girls are 18 with Jaylee, Ayla, Roben and then me. My siblings all have jet black hair, tanned skin, brown eyes and are lean and tall and I'm… well, I've got blonde hair, green eyes, my skin is paper white and I have barley any muscles unlike the rest of my siblings. I'm the odd one out.

My family have been keeping secrets from me, all of them, even Ayla who is my best friend, I know, its really sad. My brothers and sisters have also become distant from me, like I smell bad or something. This has only started to happen this past month. Also this month I was informed that I get to see my dad's side of the family. My parents have always hid my mum's side of the family from us and the last time we saw dads was three years ago. None of us knew why we never met mums side, well at least I don't know why.

"Home sweet home." My father said.

"Ahh so many good memories here." E.J said as we started unpacking.

"Hey Ayla, can I talk to you for a sec?" I asked my sister.

"Yeah sure." She said hesitantly. I dragged her outside and asked her what's going on with us. "Well, it's kind of hard to explain, ummm... ahh… Coming mum!" she yelled before running off. Great, she's keeping a massive secret from me. She never goes to mum without being called at least 5 times. I let it go and went for a walk through the woods.

I started to smell the sweet ocean and picked up my pace to a jog. Once I got to the ocean it started to trickle with rain yet again, I didn't care at all though. I started to walk along the beach before I rested near a cliff. I remember dad talking about these cliffs. He told me that he and his friends used to jump off of the highest peak into the depths of the ocean. I knew where I was instantly. I was at first beach. It had stopped raining and I sat on the sand and looked towards the ocean. A few moments later I saw someone falling off the cliff. I gasped before I heard other guys laughing and jumping off of the cliffs. I knew instantly that it was the boys from the reservation. All of a sudden I felt myself being lifted into the air and being thrown against the sand.

"What the hell are you doing here Vamp?" the guy yelled at me.

"V-v-vamp?" I questioned. He kicked me in the ribs and I gasped out for air coughing. He looks confused but that didn't stop him.

"Do you know what I am?" he asked me.

"A jack ass?" I questioned looking him straight in the eye.

"You'll pay for that you blood sucking leech." He said picking me and throwing me a good seven meters away. I screamed in agony having tears stream down my face as I heard a snap. He was very puzzled by this. He started shaking before he bursted into a gigantic sandy wolf.

"MATT!" I heard someone scream, "LEAVE MY COUSIN ALONE YOU BLOODY IDIOT!" I saw the guy get closer.

"Josh?" I said in pain.

"Hey Edah. Matt you idiot, this is Jacob Blacks daughter you just beat to a pulp. What the hell is your problem?! You know she doesn't know about super natural stuff. Did you decide to stop being an ass and wonder why she was crying, or why she had blood coming out of her arm?" I hadn't even noticed the sticky blood covering my arm until now, "Perri! Get your brother and get him out of here, NOW!" Matt yelled. Another sandy wolf came and started barking loudly at the other wolf. I was in too much shock and agony to even question any of this.

"Matt, go with Perri now." Another guy instructed the wolf. The two wolfs ran off into the woods while the man came towards me. I started sobbing again and the man started hushing me. He was very tall and very intimidating. "My name is Cory. I'm going to get Josh to take you back to your house." The guy said looking me in the eye. I slowly and painfully nodded. Josh picked me up which made me cry even harder then I was before. He started walking with me in his arms. I finally stopped crying and I wanted Josh to answer questions.

"W-w-what was that? Why did he change into a wolf? What did he mean by blood sucking leech and vamp? What did _you_ mean by super natural stuff?" I asked in much pain.

"Umm, well, wait until we get to your house and we'll get everyone together to explain it to you, well I mean you family. I am definitely staying out of this one." I growled at him.

When we finally got to my house I saw my father running out to grab me. "Nessie! You _NEED _to ring Carlisle!" my father yelled out to my mother.

"Carlisle?" I asked him

"Your great grandfather." Dad said. Hold on, I get to finally meet my family? I thought to myself.

My family cleared the table and laid me down on it like I was a fragile vase. We waited like that for a few minutes before the door flung open and a man in his early twenties walked in.

"Carlisle, it's good to see you again." my mother said hugging the young man.

"Wait, Carlisle? Aren't you meant to be in your 90's or something?" I asked puzzled. Carlisle noticed my pain and got to work immediately, not even paying attention what I said.

Just as Carlisle had finished helping me, a group of very attractive people opened the door and fled in at a miraculous speed.

"Nessie!" A girl with long brown hair exclaimed before using that miraculous speed to get to her.

"Mum!" my mother said. They started to hug and a bronze haired man came up behind them. This was my mother's father. After a few seconds they my mother was swarmed by another five people. They greeted Jacob before coming over to me. They were at my side in a blink of an eye. I started to feel dizzy about all of this.

"Slow down guys, Edah is getting dizzy." My mother's father said. How does he know this? I thought to myself. "Well it's pretty simple actually, I can read minds." SHIT! My grandfather how is meant to be like 70 looks 17 and can read my mind. This is just too much.

"Edah honey, I would like you to meet your family." My mother said. Her mother's name was Bella and her father's name was Edward. She introduced a guy with blonde hair to be my great uncle Jasper and his mate who was very much like a pixie. Her name was Alice and she had brown hair. Then there was an extremely beautiful woman called Rosalie and her bear like husband Emmet. He had dark brown hair. Then there was a woman with brown hair who was my great grandma and Carlisles spouse. Her name was Esme.

Once I had settled down and been taken up to my bed, they explained the whole super natural thing to me, well mum did with her power, who would of guessed that my mother can show you what she is thinking just by touching you.. The questions I had to ask lasted for about 3 hours and by the end of it my head was spinning. My brothers and sisters had come in to meet the rest of my family after this was done. I don't know what it was but I was suddenly afraid of them. I think it was the whole wolf thing.

Later on that night, the _pack _and there families came over as a welcome home thing. I was greeted warmly by most people. Matt mumbled a sorry and was dragged away to be spoken too, and his sister Perri just gave me a forced smile before following her brother out.

"How you going, sweetie?" my mother asked me.

"Alright I guess."

"Well we still have your dad's friend Seth and his family to come, as well as Leah's son, wait here they are." My mother said as a familiar family walked through the door.

"Hey E.D" Seth said, that was his nick name for me. Then his wife Shell came through the door with their three year old Ellen in her arms. She smiled at me shyly before hiding into her mother chest.

"Can you give me a second?" Seth said before going around the corner.

"_Beau, get the hell in here now!" _Seth yelled

"_Why should I? She's a rude selfish bitch."_ Beau said back. I felt guilty hearing him say that. I was a rude selfish bitch before I left.

We used to fight, a lot. We always had to have someone near us whenever we had to be near each other. The day before we left, we got into the biggest argument. He had this new girlfriend and I was mega jealous. I know weird right? So I said that she was just using him and he shoved me. So I punched him in the face… it was pretty fun. Then it just went downhill from there. We both ended up in hospital. That was the last that happened between us.

"_Freaking hell, stop being a dick. Now get in here"_ Seth said pulling a guy in my room. He wouldn't look at me, but I still recall every detail. He was tall, a lot taller then I remember, he also had gained muscle. His black hair was spiked and he has his father's green eyes. "Beau, look at her and say hi." Seth whispered to him. Beau shot a glare at his uncle before looking at me with pain in his eyes. then the pain disappeared. . My life stopped. Him, I need to get to know him. I need him to be near, I need him to stay by me. He was the reason of my existence. NO! Don't look at him, brake eye contact. God Damit Edah, stop being a weak child and look away. I thought to myself. He was the first to look away. Then he punched the door frame and stormed out of the house into the wilderness. I saw him phase from out of my window. Don't leave, please stay here. Crap Edah, get a grip on yourself.

My father came in and he told Seth to go phase and go after his nephew. Seth had to go as it was alpha orders.

"Daddy, what just happened?" I said in utter shock. I needed comfort right know. I needed Beau.


	2. Basketball and Talent

It's been three days since my encounter with Beau, and I miss him. I hate missing him; after all, I don't want anything to do with him! Since these three days, I am perfectly healed. Mum said that my vampire side has kicked in, and Carlisle says that it's now half and half. My mum said that I was always perfectly human and Carlisle said that this must have started the past year.

"Are you going to quit moping around and come play basketball with us?" Kaden said.

"If you quit bugging me then fine, I will play basketball." I said grudgingly

When we got near the basketball courts, Kaden told me that none of them know that my vampire side has kicked in, so I have to tone it down.

"Ok, ok, I will, promise." I replied.

We got to the courts and I saw that there were 6 guys and another girl there. The guys were Jared and Kim's sons Liam and Jace, and then there were Rachel and Paul's son Blake, the Emily and Sam's near identical twins Lucas and Phil, then there's Quill and Clair's daughter and son River and Ruby.

"Hey guys sorry I'm late." I heard a voice that made me tingle. It was Beau.

"Kaden! You didn't say he was going to be here!" I whispered to him.

"Jeeze sis, you sure have your super natural voice. I could hardly hear you." Kaden said as low as I did.

"Ok, who are the captains?" Lucas said.

"I vote Edah!" Ruby said.

"Fine then. I vote Ruby!" I said back.

"Ok, Edah and Ruby it is then." Lucas said, "Edah, as you are new, you get to pick your team first."

"I get to pick four guys right? Ok umm, Liam, Jace, Lucas and Phil."

"Ok, River, Kaden, Blake and Beau, over here, team meeting." Ruby said

"Ok so what's the plan captain?" Phil asked me.

"Ummm how about we thrash them and make them beg for mercy?" I said, they openly agreed. I had a feeling that I picked the wrong team.

"Ok, jump ball! " I heard. The next thing I knew was that I was in the middle of the caught. And I was against Beau. I tapped the ball over to Lucas who charged down the court and did a lay-up. Beau took the ball and grinned at me. That grin, it was one of those grins you would pay money to see. Before I knew it he had passed it to Ruby who scored the next lay-up.

"Don't just stand there next time." Jace almost yelled at me.

I got my head back in the game and managed to shoot three goals. It was twenty all, next goal one. Beau was just about to try his shot when I jumped up in the air, and surprisingly got the ball in my hands. I looked down to see the Beau and the others staring up at me. I was in the air. Ugh, the struggles of being a vampire! I dropped the ball and it landed straight on Liam's face.

"Oh my god!" I said once back on the ground, "I am so sorry!" I said. I tried to help him but stopped when I breathed in. It was that smell. I craved it, it was what I desired. I looked at my hands and saw them covered in his blood. I could hardly resist it, but I ran into the woods, as far as I could before I stopped.

I broke down crying. This isn't what I wanted life to be like; this isn't what I want to be, I just wanted this to all be a bad dream. I felt some one sit next to me.

"I know what you're thinking, it's what I felt when I phased and injured my mother." I looked to the man next to me with shock. Guess who it was? Yep, it was Beau.

I don't know what it was that made me do it, but I cuddled up to his bare chest. He had obviously phased. He put his arm around me and I asked what happened.

"It was when my mother told me you left. I got so angry that I didn't even try and make things right between us. I phased and scratched my mother. Now her face is just like Emily's. I've never forgiven myself for that."

"I'm sorry." I said to him, recalling the two girls with scars across their faces. He pulled me tighter to him. We were like that in silence before I realised what was happening, we were getting close, and I couldn't do that, I didn't want to do that. I jumped into the nearest tree and didn't stop climbing and leaping from tree to tree. Before I knew it, he was under the tree I was, with sorrow in his eyes. I felt guilty so I jumped down. He went behind a tree and he phased back into a human.

"Edah, what happened back there? Why did you leave?"

"Well I left because….. Because…"

"Well?"

"Because I have a boyfriend, I can't do this to him." I blurted out.

"What!?" he yelled shaking.

"Beau, I can't do this. I can't be with you. I'm sorry." I said before running off into the woods again. I eventually arrived back home.

"Hey honey how was basketball?" my mother asked.

"Not now mum, not in the mood" I replied running up to my room and slamming the door. My live was perfect after we left La Push. I was popular, I had the greatest friends, I had the most amazing boyfriend, I was happy. But in la push, la push just causes me pain.

I went on my iPhone and started reading my new text messages. I hadn't been on my phone since the day we left. Majority of them were from Denny, my boyfriend.

_I love you and miss you, text me ASAP? 3 xx_

_Babe when will you be coming back? Xx_

_I really miss you xxxx_

_Wish you were here xxxxx 3_

There were more, but I cannot be bothered reading them all. I got a message from this girl I hate, but I didn't want to speak to her so I just left it. I put my ear buds in and started listening to a playlist labelled _Fav songs! _The first song made me happy instantly. It was Express Yourself by Diplo. I couldn't help it. I had to get up and start dancing. I put it into my speaker and turned the volume up all the way. This was the song that we danced to when my dance group and I won the dance comp last year. Songs just kept flowing as I kept dancing. There was one song they I stopped to sing. It was blind side by Rachel Costanzo. I started to realize that this described my relationship with Beau.

_I was fine, over here on my own_

_Was happy just to run away_

_So I'd hide, I covered my eyes_

_But you came and found me anyway_

_Ohh I thought had it figured out_

_Ohh then you came and turn my life around_

_You hit me from my blindside_

_I never thought it happen to me_

_You got me from my blindside_

_Now everywhere you're all that I see_

_You hit me from my blindside_

_I never thought it happen to me_

_You got me from my blindside_

_Now everywhere you're all that I see_

_In my mind there's a place that I go_

_A place that's safe to hideaway_

_It was mine, thought I never let go_

_Till you came and took my breath away_

_Ohh thought I'd never make it through the night_

_Ohh then you brought the morning to my eyes_

_You hit me from my blindside_

_I never thought it happen to me_

_You got me from my blindside_

_Now everywhere you're all that I see_

_You hit me from my blindside_

_I never thought it happen to me_

_You got me from my blindside_

_Now everywhere you're all that I see_

_I was fine, over here on my own_

_Was happy just to run away_

_So I hide, I covered my eyes_

_But you came and found me anyway_

_You hit me from my blindside_

_I never thought it happen to me_

_You got me from my blindside_

_Now everywhere you're all that I see_

_You hit me from my blindside_

_I never thought it happen to me_

_You got me from my blindside_

_Now everywhere you're all that I see_

I stood there and unclenched my fist. It was a habit I had learnt from my mum. When she was really passionate about something she was doing, her fist would clench. I heard clapping come from my door way. I looked to see my uncle, what his name… was oh that's right Emmett.

"Your talented kiddo, you should sing more often." He said. I grinned at him

"Thanks, but I have to ask. What are you doing here?"

"Well I wanted to see how my great niece is going." He said coming over to me, giving me one of his big bear hugs.

"I will be better when you loosen your grip!"

"sorry." He said with an apologetic grin.

"Uncle Em, did you ever sing?" I asked

"Did I sing? Hell yeah I used to sing, but then I stopped, I'm not all that good you know."

"I'm sure you're not good. Mum showed me everything!" I told him

"You've got talent kiddo, don't waste it." He said before walking out of my room. I stood there with a grin on my face before I heard a noise on my balcony. I walked out to see, well you could probably guess who.

"Beau, what are you doing here!" I told him

"I need to talk to you, alone."

"Look, I really don't want to tal-"

"I'm not talking no for an answer. Do you want to know why you can never look away? Do you want to know why you're thinking all the time about me? Do you want to know why I'm in all your dreams since the day you came here?" He said with a stern look on his face.

"How do you know this?"

"Let me explain it to you, please come with me." He pleaded. I may as well, I mean, what's the worst that can happen?

I stepped out onto the balcony and let myself fall down the three stories only to land gracefully on my feet. I stood there waiting for Beau to crawl down the vines that are on the wall. He finally got down and took my hand in his. I badly wanted to resist, but I couldn't I had to stay with him. I had to know what this connection with Beau was.


	3. Love or Not

"So are you going to tell me?" I asked Beau. We have walking in silence for ten minutes now, and I still hadn't let go of his hand.

"You will fall for me Edah, its fate that has put us together." I snorted at his remark.

"See this?" I said showing him my promise ring, "this means that I promise to marry Denny when the time is right."

"Your mum hasn't explained what imprinting is has she?"

"Inna whata?"

"Say it with me now. Im- Prin-ting."

"This is not the wiggles. Now are you going to tell me what it is?"

"It's an unbreakable connection between a wolf and his soul mate. Edah, you're my air, you're my sun, you're the light in my darkest hour, you're the centre of my world, no you are my world. Edah, you're the reason of my existence. Please Edah, I have tried to fight off these feeling for you, but it's impossible. Please, be with me." I was stunned. This is the guy who I used to hate; we wanted to kill each other. But now, it's all different now. I hadn't realised how close our faces were until he leaned down and kissed me. I couldn't control myself, god I felt guilty for doing this, but I snaked my arms around his neck and kissed him back.

We were like that for ten seconds, our lips moving in sync like perfect puzzle pieces. But I couldn't do this. I stood back and slapped him hard across the face. "Can't we just be friends, please Beau, I don't need this right know." I said before I ran back home. I was starting to see a pattern occur. Beau does something, I fall helplessly for him, and then I run. Why can't I just admit my feelings for him?

That night I couldn't sleep, it was impossible. I cried and cried and cried. Then my aunt Alice came rushing into my room with my mother. She looked guilty but came over to hug me.

"You have to break up with Denny; he's not good for you." She told me, that was exactly what my father told me the night Beau imprinted on me.

"Dad sent you to tell me this didn't him."

"No I am serious Edah. I booked your flights; you're going back to Florida this weekend to break up with him."

"Why do I need to break up with him?" I questioned. She bit her lower lip.

"Have you gotten any messages lately, weird ones from Denny?" she asked

"There have been a few saying not to listen to them, I was totally lost."

"Have you read listened to any voice messages to people who would never talk to you?"

"No I ignored them"

"Read them, now Edah." She said before storming off. I opened up a message from a girl called Krystal. She always had a thing for Denny.

"_I am so sorry, I didn't mean to, it just happened!_" she said. Then I want to Ava's message.

"_It was all Krystal, she will try to blame it on me, but I would never hurt a friend!_" she said whilst crying. I had had enough of this. I went to my closest friend back there and played her message.

"_E, it's Denny. He- he- he was with Krystal, they- they, HE CHEATED ON YOU!_" she finally spat out whilst crying as well. That was it; I had had enough of my life. Was I not good enough for him, was I just the side trash. I broke down. I found scissors. I wanted to cut myself, but I couldn't bring myself to that level. I needed Beau, and I don't care if he yells at me.

"Dad were is Beau." I asked him sternly.

"He's on patrol, Edah why you are-" was all he managed to get out before I ran out of the house. My speed was not as fast as my family vampire families, but I was very close. Then a wolf knocked me to the ground.

"Ugh, not again Matt, do I really have to explain to you that I'm the daughter of Jacob Black?" he had apologetic eyes as he looked at me, "Do you know where Beau is?" I asked him. He ran off, obviously phasing.

"He's at the river's edge, here I'll show you." He told me. We started walking. "So why so urgent to see him, from what I heard, you want nothing to do with him."

"I need to apologize. Yet again I have been a bitch." I said.

"You haven't been a bitch."

"I told him that I just wanted to be his friend after he poured his heart out to me. I pretty much destroyed him."

"Ahh, the typical friend zone. Let me guess, you now want him back?"

"You're good, but first I have to break up with my jerk of a boyfriend."

"What did he do?"

"Cheated on me with some slut. Apparently I'm not good enough for him to wait."

"What a dick head." I nodded holding back the tears. Something had changed between me and Matt, do I like him? No, he tried to kill me, I couldn't like him. All well, I guess I have to find out eventually.

"So what about you? How's your life going?" I asked him.

"Well my mum died to lung cancer two years ago. My dad, Embry, is never around anymore because. You're lucky that he showed up at the welcome home thing. Im 18 like you and my sister Perri is 16."

"Have you imprinted yet?" he didn't reply he stayed silent. Eventually we arrived at the river and he phased. A few seconds later Beau came out from the forest. Beau glared at the wolf running away. He turned to me and looked hurt.

"Im sorry, I shouldn't have said all that. You pored your heart out to me and I friend zoned you. I acted as if I didn't care about you, but that wrong that's so wrong. Beau, I can't deny it any more. I think I love you." And with that I kissed him. All my worries went away. All my thought was put on hold. I was just in that moment. I snaked my hands around his neck and started tugging at his spiky hair. He wrapped his hands around my waist and pulled me close towards him.

He pulled away from me. "You need to make up your mind Edah. First you hate me, and then you love me. I can't drag my feet on the ground waiting for you to come around."

"Beau, I choose you and that won't change." His eyes sparked, but the smile started to fade.

"I heard what happened with you and your boyfriend, am I just the scrap pieces?" he asked sternly.

_Of cause not I really do love you_ I wish I could form those words, but they would not come. I'm only here because Denny cheated on me. If Denny hadn't of cheated on me then I wouldn't be here saying that I love Beau. Then there is Matt. I definitely have feeling for him, there's no denying that. Do I like Beau though? Yes I do, I think. You know what Im not so sure any more.

The spark in his eye started to die. He knew that he was the scrap. Maybe I don't love him. Those eyes. They made me want to cry. The emerald green was now like a gloomy forest. He knew that I didn't love him like he loved me. His eyes watered. A tear drop fell silently down his cheek before landing on the forest floor. He turned and ran before phasing. I ran across the river and headed up stream. Then I changed my direction and headed north. I kept running for ten minutes before I stopped. It was around one, and it was cold. I fell to the ground in an outburst of tears.

I fell asleep like that, undisturbed until I heard birds chirp. Today was a surprisingly warm day. I got up and found the stream of ocean water. This was the river from last night. Just thinking about last night stabbed me like a knife.

The sun rays beated on my pale white skin. It was actually quite hot so I sat down on the water's edge. I concentrated on the water. How I wish I could have powers to control the water. But then again that's only in movies. Well I also thought that vampires were only in movies. I bit my lip, looking to the left and then to the right. No one was around, may as well. I looked at the calm water and felt a buzz, like me and the water were one. Then the water started moving and shaking rapidly, and then came the waves. It just took the movement of my hand to cause this to happen. I was over joyed, I had a power.


	4. The New One

"Where the hell have you been?" my mother said as she hurried down the porch.

"I spent the night in the woods"

"What were you thinking? Are you hurt?"

"Not physically."

"What happened sweetie?" my mother asked as she hurried me inside. My entire vampire family was there.

"Beau and I got into a fight, I ran off because I hurt him. Oh and I have a power, look!" I said moving the water in the vase that was on the table.

"That's nice Edah, but did you know that there was a newborn vampire loose?" Sean yelled.

"Newborn?"

"It's when a vampire has just been transformed. They have a massive craze for blood. This new born killed five people." Grandpa Edward said with sorrow in his eyes.

"He attempted to kill six, but well… she's in the middle of transformation right now, we weren't there quick enough to save her." Sean said.

"Where's Kaden?" I asked. My parents looked at each other. It was a mix between joy, excitement, but there was also a bit of fear there.

"He, he, he imprinted on her." My father said.

"UGH! Well they better not get all cutesy while Im around or ill snap their necks." The room bursted out into laughter. "Mum can I go see him?" I asked. She nodded and looked at my grandma who grabbed some keys and headed out the front door with me.

"So, I like your power. I wonder if you can move more than just water?" my grandma said as she drove at top speed.

"Yeah me too. I would love it if I could move all the elements, oh that would be so cool!" I exclaimed.

"You could be like Ben." She said softly. She started to dry sob.

"Grandma, what's wrong?"

"You remember the Volturi and how they came to eliminate my family and your mother? Ben was one of the witnesses there. He ended up becoming one of my closest friends. The Volturi wanted him for his power, but he refused to join them. They killed him." she said. I do remember the Volturi. My mum showed me how scared she was when she had to meet them face to face.

"I never thought people could be so evil." I whispered.

"This is why we are so worried about you; they could take you in an instant."

We pulled up to the drive way of a house in the forests of Forks. The house was quite large and very open for a vampire's house.

"He's in the living room." Grannie belle said.

I walked into the next room to see my brother holding the hand of a truly beautiful woman. She had black hair and rosy red cheeks. Too bad that those cheeks will be gone in a matter of days.

"Hey E." I brother said, not looking up from the girl that was lying down on the sofa.

"Hey. So you imprinted? How did it happen?" I asked

"She was bit as soon as I saw her. Uncle Jasper came and knocked the vampire off of her. I rushed over to her, in any attempt to help her. Then I looked into her eyes. My life just stopped. I now get why everyone is so in love around here. Then Grandpa Carlisle came, but he told me it was too late to save her. So here we are, watching my true love turn into a vampire. What going on in your world at the moment?"

"I broke Beaus heart, which ended up breaking mine. That's why I didn't come home last night. Oh and I can control water." I said

"Cool can I see?" he asked. I walked over to his glass of water and poured it out onto the coffee table. "Hey what are you doing, I was drinking that!"

"Just watch." I instructed. "Now this is the first time I am actually going to try and lift it into the air, so don't blame me if I get it wrong!" I looked at the water on the table. I focused deeply. I moved my hand into the air, and the water moved. Then it lifted and went back into the glass.

"Oh My God! That is so cool! I want to be a vampire now, stuff being a wolf!" he said.

"I've got lunch ready!" my grandma said, coming into the living room with a tray full of food. It was just noodles, but still appetizing.

"Edah, do you think she will go on a blood rampage?" my brother asked. I snorted before I noticed he was being serious.

"Well it all depends on if she can't resist the blood or not."

"It's hard to remember that you're still new to the super natural world."

"What can I say, Im a genius!" I said laughing

"Love you sis." He said kissing my forehead.

"Love you too." I said rolling my eyes.

A Jeep came speeding up the driveway with urgency. The car skidded to a halt as my Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett came rushing into the house. Aunt Rosalie was one to talk.

"Edah! There's been another vampire, the boys from the reservation tried to stop it, then more came. There have been minor injuries apart from one. Edah, its Beau!"

A/N Ok I'm sorry this chapter is so short, I've been really busy and I am trying my best! If you have any ideas or thoughts, message me! I take all criticism!

Thanks for reading so far! I would be nothing without you guys!

Thanks

Cullen Twihard.


	5. Almost Lover

We raced down the roads to get to the house on the reservation. I could already feel myself dying. The one I love has been bitten by a vampire. If he dies, I will never forgive myself. Maybe if I didn't go and see him last night he would still be fine. I broke his heart and now he might die. Tears hung on my eye lashes, waiting to drip onto my lap.

We finally arrived. There were multiple cars there, too many to be bothered to count. We raced inside at vampire speed, and located them all in the large lounge room.

"Move, please." I said with a shaky voice, pushing through the crowd that was there. Beau was curled up, eyes closed. Though his stayed completely silent, his face showed so much pain. Carlisle was there examining him and his parents were there too. I walked over to Leah and Will and sat next to them. Leah held my hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. This was a completely different Leah compared to the other night. She despised me and my mother, but now she was comforting me like I was comforting her. We stayed like that for half an hour when Carlisle told the crowd to leave, leaving Leah, Will, Beaus sister Lana, his even younger brother Zander and me.

"He is in a coma. He will be like this for three hours. Then… then…" Carlisle said looking at the ground, "Im so sorry, but the venom has already started to spread slowly. He will die." Carlisle said with such sorrow. Leah was frozen, looking straight ahead.

"It's ok Hun; you don't need to be strong." Will said. With that Leah bursted into tears.

"Does dis mean I don have bruva?" Zander asked. Lana nodded, crying and holding zander.

"I am so sorry, this is my fault." I said crying and walking out the door.

I was out there sitting down by myself before I heard matt coming.

"Edah, I know your hurting right know, but you have to go back to the house, this is urgent." I nodded and walked to where the love of my life was dying.

There was shuffling coming from upstairs, so I walked up to see my mom, dad Carlisle and Ayla with beau's family. The mascara on the girls was smudged and the boys had puffy eyes. I never expected my dad to cry. The room was grim, there was sadness in the air, and it seemed contagious.

Beau's heart was weak. Very weak, "I was wrong, he only has a few minutes left, Edah, it's time to say goodbye." The room cleared and it was only me and Ayla left

"Edah I have to tell you something. You know your power, well I have one too. Its mums and grandpas mixed." She said walking over to me. She touched Beaus cheek and mine with her hands, and I was in beaus mind.

**I was in a meadow, watching beau with a girl. She was in his lap picking flowers, and he was watching her lovingly.**

"**You're beautiful you know." He said.**

"**Not as good as you." She said looking at him with the same love in his eyes. I gasped at the sight of her. She was beautiful, stunning actually. She was more beautiful than anyone in my family, vampire and wolf. In fact, I have never seen such beauty in my life. She had blonde hair, and green eyes. She was me. I finally saw myself in his eyes.**

**They were in love. The vision of that went away as I started seeing flash backs. It was all about me. There was the time in year eight camp when we almost kissed. That was when I started to feel things for him. There was the time when we were little, and he got me to laugh when my turtle died. There was the time when we were walking down the beach and I said that he would never beat me in a race, he ran and chased me the rest of the day. There was the time when we were at a bon fire and I cuddled up to him. There was the time he took me into the forest to watch the stars for my birthday. Then there was thought he had of the future. It was him, watching me walk down the aisle on our wedding day, a day he will never get to see. He had me and him sitting on the beach, three kids that looked like us running around, another day he will never get to see. He watched as our children grew something that would never happen. I saw him as an uncle and little Zander all grown up. Something that he will never see. I had taken all of this away from him, and yet, I was still that amazingly stunning girl. He loved me, he always had. I thought I hated him, but I was wrong. **

**It went back to the meadow. I started to walk up to the couple. "I love you Edah, never forget it."**

**Once I got up to them I leaned down and whispered into his ear, "I will never forget you. I love you so much beau. Im sorry it took me this long to realise it. Good bye my almost lover." I said with tears streaming down my cheeks. But he didn't hear me. He will never hear me again.**

I fell to the floor and his heart stopped. I was hysterical. "I will never hear your voice again; I will never see those eyes again. I'm so sorry. I realised that you have always been the one for me. Were meant to be together, always by each other's side. I will never forget you. I love you beau, I love you!"

I took one last look at him. He looked so calm, so at peace. I started singing to him one of the Quillet lullabies. The pack must have come in when I was breaking down. E.J started to sing the lullaby, and then one by one, every one joined in.

"Good bye beau, you're in a better place now." I said softly.

"Did you guys hear that?" Cory said a few moments later. We stopped to listen.

"There it is again!" Perri said. Everyone looked at beau.

"Please, come back to me." I whispered over and over in his ear. The beat was getting stronger, he wasn't dead, and he was far from it.

"I will never leave you, my love." I heard as I saw beaus eyes flutter open.

"Beau!" I said as I started to cry. I kissed his cheeks either side. I cuddled into him. He was going to live. He was going to be ok.

A/N: Ok, so what did you think? Honest opinions. If you have any ideas, please PM me! I don't bite!

Thanks for reading so far

Cullen Twihard.


	6. Brighter Days

**A/N:**

**Ok, Im soooooo sorry it's been a month since my last update; I was even thinking about not continuing this story! I thought it was trashy, but I decided I would stick to it since I already have followers. I can't let you guys down!**

**Love from, **

**Cullen Twihard xx**

"Beau, I'm sorry I've been a bitch all this time. Can we please just start over?" I asked Beau. We were still in his room and I hadn't let go of him.

"I'd like that." He said.

"Edah, give the man some space!" EJ said coming back into the room, "You act as if he will disappear if you look away."

"Well he might you never know." I spat back, "Now what do you want?"

"Carlisle will be here to see you in 10 minutes beau."

"Thanks man." Beau said.

"Beau, do you remember what you were thinking before you died?" I asked moments later.

"It's vague, but yeah I do." He said

"Beau, all those thoughts are what made me realise that I love you."

"How do you know what I was thinking?"

"Ayla has a power that's a mix between my grandpa's and my mothers. I saw what you were thinking beau. I never knew I could mean so much to a person."

"Edah, when I said you were my world, I meant it. I love you Edah."

"I love you too. Im sorry it took me so long to realise it." I leaned into the warmth of his body and inhaled the woody scent. I fell asleep instantly.

"Edah, can you please move?" I heard my Grandpas voice.

"Oh, sorry, fell asleep," I said whilst blushing, "I'll see you soon." I said kissing beau's cheek.

I walked down stairs and sat on the couch. I flipped through the channels and landed on some kids program. I started to think about what just happened. The man I love almost died, no warning. This could happen to anyone. Why is life such a difficult task? That's a question that no one could answer right. There will never be a right answer. There are struggles we face daily, but we really have no idea what is really out there to struggle with. We are weak compared to others out there. Others out there have death lurking in the corner where ever they are. Others could be just a second away from death. No one can survive the call of death. No one.

"Hey Edah." I heard a familiar voice.

"Hey josh."

"So how's lover boy going?"

"I don't know, he's awake at least." I said smiling.

"Yeah, he was lucky." He said sitting down next to me.

"Life is still so confusing josh. What will I do if I can't make it through without freaking out that every person I see is a vampire?"

"Edah, you will be able to smell the scents, I heard what happened at the basketball game the other day. You're going to be just like your mother."

"Josh, is life real?" I asked.

He thought for a second before responding. "You're the only one who can tell that Edah..."

"Thanks for the help!" I growled at him.

"Any time E.D." he replied, winking at me. I glared at him and growled, which he responded to by rolling on the floor laughing.

"I've got great news!" Carlisle said, bouncing down the stairs like a three year old, "He fought off the venom, all because of you Edah! If it wasn't for you he would have died!"

"Wait, so I caused him to die, but then I managed to save him?" he nodded eagerly in response.

"He's health is perfect, there seems to be no damage. The only problem is that he's tired. Once he's rested he will be normal, apart from the scar on his arm." Beau is perfectly fine, same old beau. So tomorrow he will be fine, perfect even. I walked up stairs to see him lying on his bed asleep. I bit my lip thinking whether or not I should sit with him. I creped over to him, as silently as possible and sat right next to him. He looked so beautiful in his sleep, so angelic. It was trancing, I could look at him for hours.

Half an hour later, I was texting my mother on my phone. Ok, I can't just stare at him for hours, that's really creepy!

_Mum: Hey baby girl. How's Beau?_

_Me: he's fine mum. His health is perfect._

_Mum: well that's great love! I sure hope you don't loose him. The power of an imprint is very strong once you accept it, and once you accept it, there's no going back._

_Me: I hope I don't loose him either, he's a keeper! __._

"So Im a keeper?" I heard beau. I turned my head to see him grinning at me. I blushed and he just laughed.

"Hell yeah you are!" I said which caused him to chuckle, "I can't believe I've only been here for five days, it feels like forever!" I said and he laughed.

"Well we have had _many _ups and downs us two," he said, "so I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me this Friday." He asked.

"Of cause! So I have until tomorrow to plan what I will do dress wise. Wait, I don't own a fancy dress. Great I get to go shopping." I said sarcastically.

"Your aunts will have something planned, they always do." He replied. He was right though. My aunts will treat me like Im a Barbie doll tomorrow.

**A/N**

**Hey guys!**

**Again Im sorry this was late, but if I can get five reviews, I will have another chapter up within a week. So spread the word! Tell your aunts, uncles and brothers! Tell your cousins sister and mothers!**

**Also I am in DESPERATE need of a beta, HELP!**

**Love you all,**

**Cullen Twihard xx**


	7. UPDATE

A/N :  
Hey readers!

Im sorry if you thought this was an update but im stuck! You see, i dont know what i can do for the date, so if you could help that would be GREAT!

Any ideas are welcome, even if you think they arnt good enough. If i dont use your date idea for this date, i will use it in later chapters, i promise!

If you're a beta/editor, can you please pm me so we can work on editing the stories? both the actual work and the story line.

Also, follow me on twitter! My account is cullentwihard

Please review my story as i would love some constructive criticism, and follow/favourite the story too!

Thanks for sticking by me and my story. I really do have the BEST readers on the internet

Again i am sorry that you thought this was an update!

Love,

Cullen Twihard


End file.
